SWORD ART ONLINE SHIP RATINGS AND OPINIONS
by Lojky
Summary: Leave a review of your favorite Sword Art Online ships! Anything's okay, but you may not like my personal rating. You don't have to agree, you can write your own if you don't like it...
1. Opening

**I. Am. Unoriginal.**

 **I know, TK, that you don't read this, and probably don't care, but I'm using your ship Q &A idea. **

**The premise of this is, you leave a review of a ship of SAO characters, and I rate. No stupid crap. By that I mean no Kirito x Drunken Ape. Actually, screw it. I'll deem it stupid or not. So review whatever. I'll probably do them all anyways.**

 **My ratings with be something out of something. Examples: 10/10, 0/10, -10/10, Nonononononononono/nonononononononononononononononono**

 **But I hope to help correct your bad shipping. And I don't care if you ship something or not. No hate comments. If I ship Sonic x Mario, and you ship Sonic x Pikachu, just say that you ship that, and I'll rate. (Btw, just SAO ships, no crossovers.)**

 **Here's a list of some (But not all) characters:**

 **SAO CANON**

 **Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto)**

 **Asuna (Yukki Asuna)**

 **Klein (Tsuboi Ryoutarou)**

 **Sinon (Asada Shino)**

 **Leafa (Kirigaya Suguha)**

 **Recon (Nagata Shinichi)**

 **Agil (Andrew Gilbert-Mills)**

 **Lisbeth (Shinozaki Rika)**

 **Silica (Ayano Keiko)**

 **Yui**

 **Heathcliff (Kayaba Akihiko)**

 **SAO ABRIDGED**

 **Abridged Kirito**

 **Abridged Asuna**

 **Abridged Klein**

 **Abridged Silica**

 **Abridged Lisbeth**

 **Tiffany**

 **OTHER OC'S AND AUS**

 **Lojky**

 **Author Lojky**

 **Abridged Lojky**

 **SilverRobin (Kayaba Kazumi)**

 **XAU!Lisbeth**

 **ACCEPTABLE CROSSOVERS**

 **Accel World**

 **Undertale**

 **Navi (From Legend of Zelda)**

 **If I missed any people, nevermind. Just leave all your ships with SAO people. I'll figure it out.**


	2. Kirisuna (Kirito x Asuna)

**Kirisuna**

Okay, who on earth doesn't ship this? It's the canon OTP of the show! The whole fricking plot revolves around these two. Seriously, the reason fan fictions of SAO are made is because there could never be any canon relationships besides this. It's my OTP. It's your OTP. It is _THE_ OTP.

10/10

Reasoning:

None needed. I mean, it's canon!


	3. Kargo (Kirito x Argo)

**Kirito x Argo**

Actually, I like this ship. Not OTP level, but it's actually okay. Argo is definitely in that weird part of Kirito's harem, which includes Klein, Suguha, Silica, and so many more. But this is one with Kirito that's not Kirisuna, and it's not half bad, in my opinion.

6/10

Reasoning:

Argo is a little shady, but Kirito never really has bad moments with her. Kirito has an obvious choice for the winner of his harem, so I couldn't go higher.


	4. Lojko (Lojky x Keiko)

**LojkyXSilica**

Welp, looks like you found my self-ship. But I'm not Lojky. Or A!Lojky. But yes, Lojko was something I said back at like, chapter twenty-ish in response to one of Gamelord's reviews. But this always makes me wanna write Stars of Dawn... Which I'm thoroughly done with, just because it's hard for me to write.

10/10

Reasoning:

It's one of my ships. With an OC of mine! GG mate! You found it! Now people won't shut up about it on the Q&A... Whatever!


	5. Kiremale (Kirito x Every female)

**Kirito x every female**

Eh. The show should be called Sword Harem Online. But SAO is technically a "SHO," so it didn't need to be redundant. I don't think Kirito should be with Sugu or his mom, or Shino, or Silica, but everyone does like him, so I see where you're coming from...

4/10

Reasoning:

There's only a few girls that could have been with Kirito, in my opinion. Asuna is an obvious one, and Argo, though the chances are slim, has known Kirito longer than the rest of the harem, as she was a beta tester. I seriously doubt she would actually like him though. Suguha would be gross with Kazuto, and Shino and Lisbeth would actually be half possible. Not every girl, but most of them.


	6. Insert Lojky (You'll figure it out)

**INSERT OUTRO X LOJKY**

OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999/10

Reasoning:

OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP !


	7. Lart (Lojky x Bart)

**LojkyXBart**

No offence Xenus... But nope.

Okay, seriously, I'm not going to say any names, because you know who you are, but I don't want to know what was going through your head. I'm straight. I don't have to honestly rate this. Because this is what my rating is.

1/10

Reasoning:

Xenus is great. I like him. As a friend I met on the internet. Plus, Bart, the OC, is getting married... But if any OC was going to have a homo relationship with Lojky, it'd be Bart.


	8. Lojky (X2?)

**LojkyXLojky**

Hehe, wut? Like, normal Lojky x2? I'm so confused, but I don't really like myself, as I'm not an introvert. So... Uh. Rating time!

Wut?/10

Reasoning:

I have no idea how to answer this... It's kinda dumb, but it's just really confusing me. If you would've said A!Lojky X Lojky I might think differently. But, yeah. That's that.


	9. AB Kirisalia (AB Kirito x Rosalia)

**AB Kirito X Rosalia**

 _ **Okay, first off, I made a mistake, if you saw it, you saw it. Basically, I posted the wrong document onto the ship story. But it's fixed now. And one question... HOW DID I GET 150 VIEWS WITHIN A HALF HOUR OF POSTING THIS?! Don't answer that. Just send ship**_

Oh my gosh. Ima go die now! Okay, this is an amazing ship! Haha, nevermind. It's kinda gross when you think about it. But it is canon to SAO Abridged... Welp, here it is. DRUMROLL PLEASE!

It's okay. I'll wait...

3/10

Reasoning:

Rosalia is a twenty something. Kirito is fourteen. Though AB!Kirito and her had some sort of romance (Before Kirito KILLED HER) it was sort of ended pre-mention of Rosalia in the show. He evidently didn't care enough to let her live.


	10. AB Kiriky (AB Kirito x Lojky)

**LojkyXABkirito**

Why? Why is everyone shipping me? WHY? Nah, some other homo ships I can justify, but not this. AB!Lojky and AB!Kirito maybe, but probably not. Sorry, I can't find a way to make this okay...

0/10

Reasoning:

AB!Kirito is a jerk. Lojky is a Lojky. Lojky likes Silica. AB!Kirito likes all the girls, so long as no one else is a jerk.


	11. Kibuha (Kibaou x Suguha)

**Kibaou X Suguha**

Interesting… Hm. Don't know how I feel about this one… Wait. Why is everyone obsessed with Kibaou? Whatever. I can't really see this happening, as funny as it would be. This is how that conversation would go:

Kibaou: My name's Kibaou! I have a proposal for you!

Suguha: W-what? A proposal? I-I don't even know you!

Kibaou: Wait… You're Kirito's brother! He was a beta tester!

A!Lojky: CR4P! G0++4 D3L3T3 +H1S SH1P N0W!

6/10

Reasoning:

It would be funny. But it's sorta like Kargo. It can't happen without an AU… *Wink Wink* But the age gap is strong, and episode one, I quote, "She wouldn't date a gamer if he was the last type-" Recon is her school friend, so that is the exception. But I could support this if I could. But I can't bring myself to get fully behind this.


	12. Lisbart (Lisbeth x Bart)

**Lisbeth x Bart**

Duh. They're getting married. Well, XAU!Lisbeth and Bart. I'm not sure which Liz, so here's my rates and reasons for these

XAU!Lisbart: 100/10

Lisbart: 4/10

Reasoning:

XAU!Lisbart: Duh.

Lisbart: Xenus's Lisbeth was the original, so technically, they're different versions of the same person. One fell for Xenus's OC, and the other for someone else.

A!Lojky: 1 D0N'T L1K3 MULT1PL3S!

Says the Alternate Me.


	13. Sinuto (Sinon x Kirito)

**Kirito x Sinon**

You found my second favorite Kirito ship! Sinon definitely looked up to Kirito in Phantom Bullet, if she didn't actually full on like him. I think this definitely could've been a thing if Asuna wasn't there already. It's the same thought I have for certain other characters if Kirisuna wasn't canon.

9/10

Reasoning:

I really love this. It's super cute, and all the girls in Kirito's harem start out as tsunderes, Sinon being no exception. Though she's pretty chill with everything, she hit Kirito hard when he revealed that he was a guy. Then she calmed around him. Kirito's the only one that can really get Shino mad!

A!Lojky: S0 W3 SH0ULD K1LL 4SUN4 TH3N?

No. We shouldn't.


	14. Aiky (Aiko x Lojky)

**Lojky x Aiko**

Everyone ships me with everyone… And I'm not a lolicon… I'm a _MINI_ con! (You win a prize if you know what anime I just quoted!**) I like this idea! It's super cute! EVERYTHING IS CUTE! One problem though. She died four+ years prior to the Q&A. That's when I met everyone…

7/10

Reasoning:

I'd never have thought of this. This made me so depressed when I first saw it, mainly because I had forgotten about Ran. But that. Is. Amazing. Not as amazing as Lojko (Lolica) though.

 _**No real prize will be given away_


	15. Kluld (Klein x Skuld)

**Klein x Skuld**

It's canon… *Growls* No. Nope. No. It's great. But. It makes Klein. Seem. Desperate. No. Skuld is a computer program! An AI, but a computer program nonetheless! Just queue my stupid rating!

5/10

Reasoning:

As stupid as this is, it's canon. I hate it. Because Lislein. But, it's canon… And, it's kinda funny. Just think about it! It's like being in love with Siri!


	16. Yuuki Yuuki (Asuna x Yuuki)

**Asuna x Yuuki**

Okay. I'm not a pervert. But, I can get behind this. Don't flip about my pervert comment, I say it because I'm shipping two female fictional characters as a real straight male. Yuuki showed signs in MR arc of liking Asuna. She brought up being married to Asuna and being named "Yuuki Yuuki."

8/10

Reasoning:

IT WAS THE DREAM OF A DYING GIRL! DEAL WITH IT! COMING FROM A KID WITH AN EXTENSIVE MEDICAL HISTORY (Not getting into that) I SYMPATHISE! Granted, I don't remember my big medical event, but I know I am not supposed to be alive right now. I know I'd want to get married before I died too.


	17. Lojky X3? (WHAT IS GOING ON?)

**ABlojkyXlojkyXAuthorlojky**

What? What? WHAT? I don't even know what to say about this. It's beautiful. Author is annoying, AB is a jerk, not to mention a joke, and Lojky… Is Lojky.

999999999/10

Reasoning:

None Needed.


	18. Leacon (Leafa x Recon)

**Recon X Leafa**

Otp alert. Honestly, what else can you ship with Leafa? Kazuto? No. The incest ship barely makes sense. Klein? Nope. No. Gross. No offence, but I couldn't ever ship Leafa with anyone else. Recon on the other hand, I have heard of ships with him and Lisbeth and ones of him and Shino. But for me, Sugunichi, or Leacon, makes the most sense.

10/10

Reasoning:

It's almost canon. Recon likes Leafa, and Leafa, though she didn't accept it, probably would've ended up liking Recon if it wasn't for Kazuto!


	19. Shale (Shino x Dale)

**DaleXShino**

Hahahahaha... Please no pedophilia? I mean... Dale is a twenty-thirty-ish year old guy in the SAO guild Fuurinkazan. The only adult ship I could ship with Shino is Dyne. Don't ask me why!

2/10

Reasoning:

It's an odd ship. But it's a ship. I'll only go lower with horrible things. This one could be a last resort on Shino's part.


End file.
